Haunting of the Tails Doll
by BalletGirl537
Summary: After meeting one of his deceased ancestors, Tails learns that the spirit was a suicidal child who is now set on killing off anyone who tries to cross him over.
1. Prologue

The holiday of Hallows eve had passed and now the chilled winds of autumn were giving their all. Many villages and towns were bringing down the festive decorations of spider webs, strobe lights, and the pumpkins with carved faces we all know as Jack-O-Lanterns.

Far down a road by a large lake was an abandoned house. It looked as though it hadn't been touched in over a century. The wind blew by in small gusts and yet the falling leaves seemed to avoid landing on the unkempt front lawn.

"C'mon Tails this'll be fun!" said a teenage blue hedgehog as he pulled on his friends hand.

"Sonic can't we do this later?" Said the young two-tailed fox whose hand was being pulled ahead of him.

"Everything'll be fine buddy. I've been to a place like this before and everything turned out okay!" Sonic stopped for a moment when a memory of Chip passed through his mind like the flash of a camera bulb. Tails agreed with an unsure 'alright' and they pushed open the wrought iron gates that marked the houses territory. The wind seemed to stop when they set foot on the porch. Turning the doorknob didn't get them in this time, and neither did trying to bust it open.

"Dang, whoever lived here must've had _some_ security system." Sonic said rubbing his upper arm that had been previously slammed against the door.

"Why don't we try tricking the lock?" Tails suggested.

"I thought you were scared? Whatever." Sonic reached on the back of his head, and, with some good hard tugging, finally got a single quill out. The quill wasn't barbed like a porcupine's, but it was sharp and strong. He handed it to Tails who took it a little reluctantly.

"Uh, thanks…?" The fox said weirdly, but was surprised at how well the quill worked at unlocking the door; it swung open with a loud creek. Dust fell from the doorframe in abundance from the rattling. There was a chill that came across the two, who were walking themselves into a lot more than just an exploration.


	2. Ch1 Exploration

BalletGirl537: Woot new story! I've been addicted to this show called 'A Haunting' and I was inspired to write something like it. Enjoy chapter 2!

This place is _huge!_" Tails said in astonishment.

"Not really, just look at all these books!" Sonic gestured to a tall bookcase that touched the ceiling; full of books of etiquette. The young fox's eyes grew wide at the beautiful sight of books once again. He scanned them for a moment, and then plucked a blue book titled 'Posture Is Everything'. There were a few centimeters of dust that coated it in a fuzzy translucent beige. But when opened, holes and worn away pages was all the fox could make out. Bookworms were busy munching away on the pages. He jumped at the sight and quickly closed and put the book back in its rightful place.

"Where should we go next?" Sonic asked while looking around again. There were three places to go from the foyer. Either right, forward, or upstairs.

"Let's check upstairs I guess." He suggested, both were antsy to get moving again. Sonic led the way up the creaky staircase. Pictures of horse-drawn carriages led the way upon the walls. Once at the top, a long hallway that got darker and darker and then led to an intersection was before them.

"I'm lighter, maybe I should go first." Tails suggested. The wooden floors were extremely unpredictable. The first step was safe; the second sent a loud creak that gave both boys chills. It seemed safe for a while. Then, CRACK! The panes under the fox gave way and disintegrated into dust. Luckily he was with the fastest thing alive, or he might not have survived the fall. Sonic heaved him back up and they looked to where he fell.

"Let's keep going." The shaky fox said while regaining his breath.

"Yeah, but _I'll_ go first this time." Sonic said nudging his friend sarcastically. Tails' look gave Sonic his approbation so he didn't have to thank him verbally. The hedgehog's steps were a lot more cautious. Putting weight on his toe that touched forward, and then stepping. Tails' gaze drifted back to the hole; he saw a whitish form move by swiftly. He gasped, but tried to clamp down on it and moved skittishly back to the comfort of his friend.

A pattern continued for a while. Tails constantly looked over his shoulder. He couldn't shake the sight from his mind. Was there a spirit in the house? He looked back behind himself again anxiously but bumped into Sonic. He had reached a door at the end of the hallway. Both stood in awe for a moment. There was something on the door. Sonic raised his hand and brushed the dust off of the unreadable markings.

"Amadeus." He read on the door. The two looked at each other, and then turned the doorknob which fell off. The door swung open easier than the last one. What Sonic saw as a library, Tails saw as heaven. Three of the four walls were covered by bookshelves. Each wall had a different subject on it. On the left wall were green books that all had scientific subjects. The front wall had red books that contained mathematics. The right wall had brown books that were all of different times in history. Tails couldn't believe his eyes. He ran in and scanned through his favorite subject: science.

"Careful buddy!" Sonic said with a reached out hand. But his friend had gone from anxious to excited in an instant. The blue one shrugged and walked in and over to the window ahead of him. Under which was a desk.

"Isn't this cool Sonic!," Tails said while reading a book, "Chemistry was called Alchemy a long time ago!" He laughed.

"You're in your element aren't you buddy?" Sonic mentioned over in his direction. There was a drawer on the desk. With some tugging it opened to reveal what looked like a photo album.

"Tails, come check this out!" Sonic called to his brother. The young fox tucked the book back in its spot and ran over. It was a picture of a family; cerca 1904. The family was of foxes, with one small boy circled in black ink.

"Is…Is that Amadeus?" Tails questioned. Sonic turned the page, and the next one was the same young boy. He was a light fox with dark eyes, and a big fuzzy tail. He didn't smile, but had a soft innocent look in his eyes. He was holding a book that said 'Alchemy'. The cursive on the bottom read 'Amadeus Prower."

"Wow buddy! Looks like we've hit the jackpot!" Sonic beamed.

"Yeah, it's not everyday I learn that my ancestor hated his family."

"What?" Sonic looked over to Tails, who was holding another picture of the family, but this time every face was cut out except for the young boy's. That same cold chill that came over the boys when they entered, blew over them again.


	3. Ch 2 Chills

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you feel that chill?"

"Uh-huh."

The room had gotten at least 5 degrees cooler. Tails took the pictures in the album and put them all back in the drawer. Then, miraculously the room went back to its normal temperature. Both of them gulped harshly. Neither of them wanted to admit the fact that they might be in the presence of a ghost. Tails was the first to speak up,

"Well c'mon. I'd love to explore more now that we know who owns it!" He anxiously pulled his friend's arm; the door was closed behind them.

About three windows over was the next bedroom. The name on the room read Anna-Marie. The brown, dry door creaked open to reveal a room with faded pink walls. It was a quiet room; a bed was pushed up in the far left corner, a vanity opposite to it, and a ripped door off its hinges- on the floor. They unknowingly split up; Tails walked to the vanity, and Sonic went to check out the bathroom. Over at the vanity, Tails viewed himself through the dusty mirror. He leaned his body and arm that supported him, the white wood caved in. After a moment of shock, he pulled out his hand – in it was a small journal. Upon opening it the first page read "_Diary of Anna-Marie Prower_".

Most of the entries were of normal girl related things; the latest dress or a rant/rave of that new dreamy boy. But, it was the very last entry that enthralled him. There were tear stains all over the cursive ink.

"_Dearest Journal, little Amadeus has put himself at rest today. We found him in his room, hanged over his bed, with his mouth stitched up. Poor dear, if only Diana knew how much he loved her…"_

So, was this newly discovered Amadeus sad about something? From the context it looked as though he killed himself. And what was this about a stitched mouth? And that Diana girl? The surprised fox slipped away from the vanity with the diary still in his hand.

Meanwhile, Sonic was investigating the small bathroom. Everything was dusty and gross as usual. He reached a window, which was across from a sink. Upon looking out, there was nothing but brush and ingrown foliage. The blue one sighed- there was nothing in the house that would be as interesting as he thought. Then, out of nowhere, the sink began bubbling. For some reason his breathing got shaky. The unusual environment must've made him a bit more on his toes. Cautiously, Sonic turned himself around and creeped to the sink that was still gurgling. He finally got the courage to look over it; there was dark red blood being slurped down the drain. Sonic gasped and gagged on himself at the sight. He lost his breath for a moment, and turned away. Upon looking back to it, the sink was as it was before. No gurgling, no sputtering, just dusty and white. Was he imagining things or what? Sonic hoped for his life that he wasn't getting both himself _and_ Tails into a dangerous situation.

Now, for both of them, that anxious step, the uneasy feeling of being watched was always there. Sonic kept his feelings to himself though; he didn't want to scare his young buddy. It was raining outside now, no, it was more of a typhoon. A random violent storm that rolled in out of nowhere. It was impossible to see anything outside of the window. It was like the land the house was on was under a many mile waterfall.

"Just our luck! Looks like we're holed up for the night." Said Sonic pulling away from the large window in the grand room. Tails whimpered. He felt his friend's hand ruffle the fur on his head for a bit.

"Don't worry bud! As long as I'm here you'll be safe."

And that ended it for the evening. The two found a room with two beds, so they each took one. The lightning that crashed outside illuminated the room in brusque flashes. Sonic was seemingly asleep, but Tails lay on his back, trying to keep his eyes closed for more than a few seconds. Other than the lightning that belittled him, the fox was starting to feel a little more comfortable. That is, until something hit the underside of his bed. Tails' eyes shot open. He waited for a few seconds in the stormy silence. Then, the hitting on the bottom of his bed came again. Even harder than the last time. The frightened fox jumped out of his bed with his arms folded defensively. Seeking comfort, he ran over to Sonics bed and shook him awake, calling his name. Sonic rolled over with a groan,

"What is it bud?" He asked sleepily.

"Something's hitting my bed. I-I'm scared." Tails tried to explain.

"C'mere buddy." Sonic scooted to the far side of the bed and let Tails climb in. The fox was already much more comfortable in the protection of his friend's arms. He cuddled up closer to him. Sonic waited until the fox fell asleep in his arms. He peered around the room with one eye. There were too many things that led to the idea of an unhappy spirit in the house. And the fact that they were stuck until the storm let up made him feel trapped. Sonic never let his grip on the younger loosen; he barely slept that night.


	4. Ch 3 Too Close to Call

**Author's note: Sorry about taking so long to update. I really didn't mean to keep on telling you guys that I'd update. But the end of the year is coming around, school work getting heavier, and dance is getting in the way of my schedule. But since spring break is coming around I have a goal of updating a chapter a day! I've also been in a little bit of a writer's block trying to write chapters that keep the characters…in character. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy!**

It was dawn, about 5:30 a.m., and the storm at last tapered off to a heavy rain. The two embraced brothers had been in the pattern of dosing, only to be shaken out of their wits by the roaring thunder and screaming lightning. Tails, who had his face buried in his brother's chest, looked up from his spot. His breath hid inside of his lungs when he came face to face with it. A shadowed, seemingly golden fox. The fox had stitched ears, paws, tail, and…mouth. What scared Tails the most was its eyes. Deep, black holes that glowed with distant red. A red jewel dangled between them. The stare between the two lasted for an extended amount of time. Tails dove back into his spot where he huddled before. He screamed in his mind. Why was it _this_ particular house that seemed to be pulling their strings? When he looked up again, the apparition was gone. Such an encounter left the poor fox shaking.

Later on, both groggy boys were pacing in the grand room. The rain, though lightened, still blocked their vision completely. Lightning flashed its gorgeous colors of red and blue-green. The young fox stopped his pacing and turned to Sonic. A vibrant blue flash of lightning cast Sonics shadow onto the wall. But there was another one. A fox, one tail, no hands, but claws, and a string dangling on its head. It reached out to hedgehog's shadow. But that was all Tails could make out when the shadows faded into the light. Sonic winced out of nowhere and grabbed his left arm harshly.

"Sonic! Are you okay?" Tails said running to his pained friend.

"Agh! My arm's burning!" Sonic grimaced. His hand moved from the limb. At first glance Sonics arm was clear, but a deep scar began emanating from the clean area.

"What's going on!" Sonic shouted in frustration. "Whoever you are, come out and show yourself!" He called again with his paws in fists. Then, he screamed in pain again. A deeper gash was being cut straight through his left shoulder. Tails, having witnessed everything, began crying out of desperation. The sound of derisive laughter crept into his ears for a moment. After the whole fiasco and noise, Sonic decided that he'd his utmost limit on denying the evil spirit idea. He clenched the younger's hand and sped out into the rain. Sonic didn't know what was taking him over there, but once out of the storm's range, the two headed to Angel Island, where Knuckles the Echidna lived.

"So, what exactly happened anyway?" Asked a red echidna. It was of course Knuckles, the guardian of the Master Emerald. One strong paw grabbed his blue friend's shoulder to hold him still. Sonic winced at the sting of the sterile bandage going over his cuts.

"Well," Tails began quietly, "We were exploring an abandoned house and… well we think there's a spirit after us." Knuckles looked up in surprise.

"You guys, everybody knows that the worst thing to do when in contact with an angered spirit is to leave its territory. It'll follow you."

"Well I guess Tails and I aren't everybody!" Sonic raised his hands in sarcasm. It was always interesting to hear their tough friend talk about the supernatural world. But he was actually an expert on it, Espio too.

"Well, then, what do you suppose we do?" Tails threw at the red one. Knuckles sighed,

"The best thing you could do at this point would be to help it cross over. That would require you to bless the house."

"Why don't _you_ do it mister spirit man?" Sonic queried.

"I'm not the one who disturbed the spirit." Knuckles crossed his arms with a smug look on his face. He continued, "You'll need candles, pure water, and at least one chaos emerald. Good luck!" With materials they needed in mind, Sonic and Tails left. Sonic was a little annoyed that he had to resort to other people for this much help, and the fact that this was the only way to defeat the enemy rather than combat. But no more wisecracks came from him; he was finally starting to realize that this was serious business.

Why he was even going through with this was beyond his knowledge. But if it was to keep his friends safe, Sonic was all for it. They stood in front of the rusty metal gate that guarded the haunted shelter. Sonic pushed the cuff of his glove back and gave a small stroke to the necklace of his dear friend Chip; requisite to his emotional strength. This was going to be an interesting experience; the two callow boys swallowed simultaneously.


	5. Ch 4 Begone

The house was cold, extremely cold. It was frigid. Both boys could see their own breath just as one could on a cold day in the icecap zone. Only, there was no ice, no life that made them feel alive when the shivers made their fur stand on end. It felt like the walls were watching them with close, dry eyes. But it didn't stop Sonic, he'd started and now he had to finish.

"Here, I want you to take this." Sonic removed his bracelet that hid under his glove and put on Tails' paw.

"If you feel in danger…" Sonic trailed off when another degree dropped out of the air. Both of them wish they didn't feel threatened, but it was the only thing they felt. The spirit seemed to be watching, waiting, and grimacing through every single wooden board that held the house together.

Candles were lit and set on many of the small tables that held flower pots and other things. It made the cold air creep to the corners of the halls and rooms. Having the candles burning set a better scene; rather than dark halls with frigid air, there was a lukewarm breeze with sultry light dancing upon the walls.

"Water, don't fail me now." Sonic mumbled while loosening a metal bottle. Upon the corners where the walls met the floor he turned the bottle upside down and let pure water sprinkle down. Maybe it was his anxiety blurring his vision, but he could have sworn that he saw the water moving towards something. His footsteps went faster down a very familiar hallway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things were the same for Tails; he held a bag full of white candles and matches. Every flat surface he approached he lit a few candles. With what he'd read, the fires produced light, and that light burned the spirits when they approached it. The candles' fire was the only weapon he had, and so he hoped that it worked. Tails stopped at a short cabinet that looked like it held plates and silverware. Two white candles were set and the fox worked to light a match on the matchbox. The wicks popped and bursted with light and warmth. Tails stopped for a minute to admire his own shadow that danced with the fire on the wall. Then, a shadow much like his own grew up on the wall. Once again the fox's breath was trapped in his lungs. The shadow seemed to grow and grow upon the peeling wallpaper. With one quick motion, Tails grabbed a candle with both hands and held it in defense. The shadow on the wall cringed and melted back behind the cabinet. Whatever it was trying to do was interrupted by the fire.

_Thank goodness that worked. The power of reading I suppose._

Tails thought to himself. He gazed down at Chip's necklace that dangled on his small wrist. He felt stronger and bolder when he looked at it. The fox understood now why Sonic never took it off.

When that ghost fled from the candle light cast by the fox, it decided to pester Sonic. The blue hedgehog was now practically spinning in circles, trying to keep an eye on the invisible boy as it flew around him. He was being laughed at too. He could hear the annoying, derisive laughter that could ever so slightly be heard. Pure water was flying everywhere too. An invisible target was impossible to hit, especially a moving invisible target. For the first time in a long while Sonic actually felt defenseless. He felt like he was going to break down and curl up in a corner, begging for mercy. Upon his thoughts of surrender, the laughter of the apparition grew louder.

_Chip I could use your help right about now. Give me your strength._

Sonic begged in his mind. He never realized how much he'd taken for granted when he could actually see his enemies. The hedgehog then grew bold, just as Tails had done. The hero took the only chaos emerald he had I possession and clenched it tight.

"Go back from whence you came, never to return again!" Sonic said with a nervous voice. He kept swinging around on his heels to try and keep facing where the spirit flew to. That statement kept repeating out of his mouth louder and more forcefully. It was now or never. Then, all at once, a flash of hot and cold took over the whole room. The heavy air all fled through the hallway, down the staircase and out the door. The feeling of being watched lifted. Everything seemed surreal. At last the battle was over. Sonic felt a bit weak and embarrassed at how he felt only a split second ago, but he threw it over his shoulder like salt and made his way downstairs to find his buddy.

"Did you feel that Sonic?" Tails asked in a better mood. Sonic nodded and ruffled the fur on the young fox's head. The hedgehog only looked back once at the dusty, aged house that caused them such a nightmare when they walked out of the gates. The candles remained burning and, from their distance, they could see the walls lit up with orange dancing light. That ghost was gone for good. And it _wasn't_ going to come and get them anymore, right?

TBC…


	6. Ch 5 Followed

Tails slept in peace that night. No shadows crossed his bed and no horrible images plagued his mind. His profluent breath escaped his mouth and out into his dark room. Sonic was down the hallway, most likely passed out on the couch with the TV on. Slowly the fox's eyelids slid open when he felt the urge to get a glass of water to quench his parched mouth. The floor was very soft and squishy under. Sure enough, down the hallway, Sonic was snoring away with half of his body slipping off of the couch. Tails rolled his eyes upon seeing abhorrent drool escaping down the sleeping 'hog's muzzle.

The cold water found its way into Tails' mouth. He instantly felt more at ease and leaned himself on the counter by the sink. But the young boy's ears perked up to begetting cries downstairs. What was weirder was that he had no downstairs. There was a small lab room under the main one where he hid any malfunctioning projects, but that was all. But thanks to his curiosity and impotence to resist, Tails was trotting outside and into another door that led to his lab. The cries had stopped when the smooth door opened, but now that the lights were flicked on, he might as well continue. But with the new light that illuminated the metallic floor, Tails was also stricken with grief. Everything in his lab was where it shouldn't be. His perfectly organized books were all over the floor, pages torn out and folded, chemicals and oils were spilt and all over his keyboard. What kind of Miscreant would do this? The saddened fox fell to his knees and began his long night of cleaning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Sonic was awoken by a silence. He readjusted himself back onto the couch in a correct way and realized that the T.V. was off. Sonic held his head in his hand, and his elbow rested on his leg. He let out a big yawn while thinking. It was most likely Tails who came by to turn it off. The young fox was very conservative with electricity. The feeling of a dry tongue made him uncomfortable, so he turned the T.V. back on and walked into the kitchen not too far away. Only a few steps in, the T.V. turned back off. Sonic swung around on his heels, the screen was black, but the remote was in its original place on the coffee table.

"Alright Tails, come on out." Sonic said with his hands on his hips. But there was no noise other than his own breathing. He shrugged and continued with his journey to the kitchen. Sonic turned on the faucet which when the water hit the sonorous sink it pierced the silence of the night. Emerald eyes met the view from outside the window that hung over the sink. The moon loomed out over the distant hills and the trees swayed back and forth to the beat of the crickets' song. After turning the faucet off, Sonic lifted his cup up, but froze. The water wasn't water at all, it was red. That same red liquid that gurgled up in the old sink of the house they had just gotten back from. The glass cup met the bottom of the sink that was slowly draining more of the disgusting red liquid. But upon looking away and back, the red blood was gone. It was replaced by water slowly flowing away down the drain.

_Was that my imagination?_ Sonic questioned himself. Maybe it was the ghost-hunting show he was watching before bed. He decided to remove himself from the kitchen and went to check on Tails. He heard the T.V. click back on and echo down the hallway. Was the volume really _that_ loud? If so, then Sonic hadn't realized how loud he'd had it and was a deeper sleeper than he thought. He stopped for a moment to listen. He felt something pass through him like a chill. Only it felt…heavier. This made him a little anxious, so he picked up the pace to Tails' room and locked the door. The bed looked as though someone had been sleeping in it, but it was empty. The bathroom in the hallway was empty too though. Sonic looked across the room and saw Chip's necklace on the window sill. He picked it up and slipped it back under his glove. Only then, was he overwhelmed with an itching sensation. His right hand, where the bracelet was, was stinging and itching like a thousand fleas were feasting on his arm. Sonic panicked to the feeling and removed is glove. Scratching it was doing no good, so he ripped off the bracelet and flung it across the room. It hit the wall pretty hard, but luckily it didn't break. The hedgehog stood there bewildered. The bracelet had never had such an effect. Maybe it was the metal? Or was Chip mad or something? As Sonic pondered, his ears perked to the sound of cries. They were soft cries and had a certain Intone to them, that Sonic was automatically enticed with curiosity. He was headed to the same place that Tails was.

"Tails? What happened in here?" Sonic exclaimed at the sight of oil and books all over the floor.

"That's what I want to know!" Tails said annoyed. He continued with his desperate cleaning.

"It'll take f-forever for me to c-clean this u-up." Tails stuttered. It really hurt him that his precious lab was all out of sorts. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Tails; we can fix this up in a jiffy. But…did you hear that crying-"

"Downstairs? Yeah, you heard it too?" Tails looked up at Sonic. Who had a questioned look on his face. There was a hint of concern in the expression too though.

"Is there anybody here?" Sonic asked awkwardly to nothing. The room was quiet, but when they strained their ears hard enough, there was a faint sound of insane crying. Almost like laughing and crying mixed together. Both boys were startled and jumped almost 3 feet into the air when a book when flying across the room. It was nestled in between some other ones and in a shelf before it had flown. And with such force it had moved with too. Then, another book flew, and another. Tails barely dove out of the way of an encyclopedia that hurled his way.

"And we're out!" Sonic said grabbing Tails' hand and speeding out. They sped back into the main room of the small house connected to the laboratory. They both caught their breaths from their previous panicked and shaky state. Tails looked over to Sonic,

"Sonic, I think that ghost followed us back here…"


	7. Ch 6 He's Laughing

"Don't be ridiculous Tails! We showed that thing who was boss!" Sonic bursted out at Tails. He winced at himself after he said that, the fox in front of him was taken aback. He reached a paw toward Tails' shoulder,

"Tails I didn't mean it that way." He said softly. But the fox stood up and stalked off to his room, saddened and annoyed. Sonic was getting hard to deal with, he never admitted when an enemy was actually a threat. When he heard the door of Tails' room slam shut, Sonic decided to calm his nerves with a little television. It clicked on, engulfing the room in radiating light and colored pixels. Once Sonic sat himself on the small couch built for two, the T.V. clicked off. The hedgehog checked under himself to see if he had sat on the remote, but it was in his hand. Annoyed, he stood up again to go turn it back on manually. As his thumb barely stroked the power button, it flicked back on. Sonic jumped at this. The T.V. was on the history channel. Sonic stood back and observed what was airing. It was a show debunking small haunting around the area. They were showing a house, and boy was it oh-so familiar. The same small house that they had escaped. And sure enough, the investigators dressed in their beige cloaks were picking up the snow white candles that were everywhere they could step.

"Candles were coating the place everywhere we stepped. Surely someone was here, and was attempting to cross over a spirit." One of the investigators narrated. As the small group of ghost hunters walked aimlessly around the front lawn, Sonic spotted something in the upper right corner of the television. Through the first floor window, was a blurry form.

"Turn around, turn around!" Sonic whispered, violently pointing to the screen. The camera man stayed on the group however, and the small event went completely unnoticed. Just then the screen went black, showing static and giving off the dreaded white noise. It surprised him, but it wasn't there long enough for him to get a real shock out of it. The ghost investigation show was back on. Now, the group was inside the house, holding out their EVP's (Electromagnetic Voice Phenomena) and calling out questions in the air. Sonic scoffed at this. They crossed over the spirit anyway, so they weren't going to get anything out of it. But it was interesting anyway.

"Do you have a mission here? What are you here for?" The captain shouted with his device held out. There was a silence except for the static in the EVP, but then a young voice was heard.

"_Kill_" It said. The whole group jumped back in their acted enthrallment.

"Kill? Who do you want to kill?" The captain asked again nervously.

"_Blue_…._fox_…" Was heard in the EVP.

"Blue and fox eh?" The captain said putting his device in one of the large pockets of his cloak. Sonic scooted to the edge of his seat. But the static and snow came back to the screen. Frustrated he punched the cushion under him. The annoyed hedgehog stalked up to the T.V. to try and uncover what had happened. He put his face close up to it while he tapped the top like all males do when they don't know how to fix things. But back he flew when a hand smacked the screen from the inside. The sight of a hand on the _inside_ of the T.V. startled him and made the fur on his back stand up. The hand stayed there, and slowly dragged down the screen. The T.V. went black when Sonic frantically pushed the power button off. He sat there in silence, only hearing his shaky breathing break it. That same cold, itchy feeling came across him again as he sat. But at this point he needed all of the strength he could get. He wasn't going to let this …whatever it was evict him and his friend out of their own humble home. The hedgehog felt restless, restless like a small child who had been forced to sit on a long airplane ride. And so the blue one got up and walked rather quick and clumsily down the hall to where the extra room was. Little did he know that a dark shadow was following him. When the door closed, the bed grew an indent when Sonic sat, leaning on the pillows with his hands crossed behind his head casually. He wasn't going to show fear in the face of someone who wanted to scare him. For a while there was a silence, Sonic never felt the urge to sleep, let alone move from his spot. About thirty minutes in to his idleness, the doorknob began to shake. Like a person was attempting to open it when it was locked.

"It's unlocked buddy, come on in." Sonic said, raising his voice a little to make sure he was heard. But the doorknob kept shaking. The door slowly opened, but too slowly and smoothly for it to be his small fox friend. It opened to the dark hallway. No one was there.


	8. Ch 7 Opened Doors

Sonic shook violently. His knees found his chest and thin peach arms wrapped around his legs. Now he felt threatened. He really didn't want to admit it, but there was too much set right in front of him that was clear evidence. He watched through the door, eyes never trailing from the spot. But for what seemed like hours (but was only five minutes) nothing came around the corner or jumped into the door frame. Having little sleep that night led his eyes to imagine shadows crawling up on the walls all around him. He constantly jumped, almost whip-lashing his neck when he thought he saw something. Feeling defeated, Sonic finally decided to just lay himself so rest on the plush pillows. It was a big risk, but he needed some rest. Considering how uneasy he was, he slept very deeply that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First thing in the morning the two owners of the house/laboratory were out and walking the streets of Station square. Sonic wasn't sure if it was just him that felt so threatened, but spending the night in that hell house was all he could take for the while.

"Are we getting chili dogs for breakfast?" Tails asked eagerly to his older friend.

"What? Oh, sure!" Sonic said coming out of his personal thoughts. The sun was out and shining down upon the sky scrapers and sun glasses that many of the pedestrians were wearing. Plus having a meal of chili dogs from his favorite stand was a warming to his heart. As they turned the corner, the delicious smell of warmed hot dogs and boiling chili filled the noises of the two. It was a real waker-upper to the insomnia plagued hedgehog. And, from far away, the figure of a familiar chameleon was spotted.

"'Ay Espio! What's goin' on?" Sonic said as they approached him. The chameleon turned around slowly, holding a rather large wad of money.

"Fancy meeting you here." Sonic pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone. It wasn't everyday that a disciplined ninja/detective went out for chili dogs.

"Say no more. Vector forced me out here to get him his breakfast. He said he was 'busy'." Espio said in his deep, smooth voice. Sonic took out a few bills and handed them to his little buddy.

"Why don't you do the honors today buddy?" Tails took the money and trotted over to the stand a few feet away. Once Tails was out of ear shot, Sonic pulled Espio over.

"Listen Espio, this may seem weird coming from me, but I need your help. I think Tails and I are…haunted." Sonic said uneasily. Espio seemed very intrigued and put his hand under his chin.

"By what kind of spirit?" He questioned intently. Sonic was taken aback.

"Kind of spirit? What, are there breeds now?" Espio hushed him at this.

"I mean spirit? Or demon?"

"I-uh. W-well we tried to cross it over. But I don't think that w-worked." Sonic stuttered out. A grave face was now plastered onto the purple chameleon's face. By now, Tails was skipping back happily with three chili dogs in hand. Out of which one was bitten and was filling the little boy's mouth.

"Call the Chaotix later. We should talk." Espio said sternly to Sonic. He disappeared into the crowd down the way. Espio opened up a whole new door of fear for Sonic. Now he had to fight off the fact that he could be dealing with something even more evil than an ordinary spirit. The hedgehog ate uneasily as he walked beside his friend.

TBC…

**Author's Note: Hello fellow readers and writers! So I'm still deep in a writer's block right now so sorry if the stories progress very slowly. I'm trying though so stay with me! I hope y'all enjoy the future horror and supernatural happenings of Haunting of the Tails Doll!**


	9. Ch 8 A Bad Feeling

The very cottage that the hedgehog and the fox went to when they sought a roof over their heads was now looming in its own shadow. It struck worry into the hearts of its owners. The purple chameleon, stepped forward; he breathed in and out slowly.

"I sense deep, dark energy. It is heavy. Someone is inside that house." Espio began glaring at the house as if it were staring back at him with deep eyes. "And if I heard you correctly over the phone, then you learned of a boy who committed suicide and was haunting its house. It wanted you out, and even when you tried to cross it over, it came back and followed you home."

"Uh, yeah. That's pretty much the deal Es." Sonic said uneasily. Espio then walked forward to the front door of the house. He knelt, and put his index and middle finger to the horn on his forehead. He began concentrating on the energy within the area. He felt the small energy of Tails, the pure aura radiating off of Sonic, and then over to the house. The house was all black in his vision of energy. He saw nothing but darkness. An even darker energy was begetting within the walls, and then he saw it. The astonished chameleon jumped back to his feet and away though the distance of his jump barely put him a foot farther than his original distance. After his fright he recomposed himself and tried his best to calm his taught muscles and walked back to the two who waited patiently at a distance.

"So give us the lowdown." Sonic said a little agitated. Espio had a very determined look on his face.

"I was correct. There is a demon in the house-a strong one." The news made Tails catch his breath quickly. He never told Sonic this, but he had had horrible dreams the night before. He dreamed of the small boy that they learned of in the abandoned house. He saw the little Amadeus sitting on a porch, singing. He was singing about a young girl who apparently didn't love him like he did her. But the lyrics turned from sweet longings to hold her hand, to castigating words of hate. He sang of letting her fall out of a horse drawn carriage to rot in the sun. When Tails got the courage to speak to him, Amadeus lifted his head to him, it was coated in blood and he had a rope around his neck.

"_I am going to kill you someday…_" Little Amadeus said to Tails. The young boy then lunged at Tails with an open mouth filled with hundreds of cuspate teeth. The eyes of said boy were darker than the deepest black and glowed with red dots miles inside of them. At that moment Tails woke up with a huge jump and practically fell out of his bed. The two-tailed fox was woken out of his trance when Sonic began to speak.

"So, does this mean we have to bless the house again? That's a lot of work ya'know!" Sonic raised an eyebrow at Espio who sighed.

"This is a complicated case. Demons can't just be blessed out of a house, you have to force them. You have to kill them." The chameleon's expression grew grim.

"Well that's kinda hard considering that _we can't see him!_" Sonic threw his hands up into the air.

"Just let me finish!" Espio grew impatient and lost his usual mysterious character. "In order to rid this house of the demon, you'll have to perform an exorcism." The last word in Espio's sentence made Tails shudder, but made Sonic deride at the idea. It was an unreal reality, all of these happenings and scenarios were normally on T.V. or in a book.

"_But_, exorcisms can't be performed on the house itself. The demon has to have a living host. We'll also need a priest or someone of the sort."

"Are you serious?" Sonic slumped in desperation. Espio nodded.

"Sonic, I think Espio wants _you_ to be the host." Tails began, Sonic glared at him, enthralled, "I mean, you have such a strong will, and remember what Chip said, you're too strong to lose yourself. C'mon Sonic." Pleaded Tails with his hands clasped.

"No need for beggin' buddy. I'm in…" Sonic sighed. It was for the safety of Tails and all of his friends, so he'd do it.

Angel Island was as windy and lonely as usual. The grasses waved peacefully like an ocean, and the whipping winds brought the smell of seawater across the land. But there was a straining feeling around the group of three boys that talked by the tall alter.

"Well Sonic," Knuckles began, "I've never really done that before, but I can try." The echidna was uneasy at the thought of performing an exorcism. He could barely remember the things he listened in on when he was young. He always eavesdropped in on small teachings of fighting evil deities and such. But that was a long time ago.

"There's a first time for everything." Tails added in. Knuckles nodded in agreement.

"I guess I could to it. But with what I know, I'd have to fast for at least 3 days before I do thi-"

"Three days? That's forever from now!" Sonic bursted out. But before he could finish his fit Knuckles finished what he was saying,

"BUT, I can skip that part. Who says I have to follow the rules?" A smirk grew on the red's face.

"Now _that_'s the Knux I know!" Sonic bro fisted his friend. And, just like he thought when he was about to bless the house, this was going to be interesting.


	10. Ch 9 The Exorcism

**Disclaimer: If you are offended by exorcisms or are part of a culture that disapproves of them, please do not continue with this story. **

Sonic chatted with Espio and Tails as they waited out on the porch of the small house owned by Tails. Knuckles had told them to wait outside while he 'prepared'. For some reason, now that Knuckles was there in the area, the very feeling of the house was easier and less threatening. Tails looked in through one of the windows and saw his red friend setting out the two Chaos Emeralds that he had. This was the last thing he had to do, and opened the door the let everyone back inside to the main room. It was very quiet there, and it was almost as though Knuckles was disturbed by what was going on inside the house. But with that, it looked like he knew what he was dealing with the minute he stepped into the residence. Sonic noticed Knuckles motioning to a chair that was set in the middle of the room; he sat wearily down.

"You sure you're ready to go through with this?" Tails asked with worry clear in his eyes. Sonic lifted his hand as a signal to stop,

"Don't even make me think about it Tails." And so Espio aided the red echidna in his work to strap Sonic's limbs to the chair. He fidgeted at the feeling of being restrained, but it was for the best he figured. Once he was tightly constrained to the chair, Knuckles started for the hallway,

"We're gonna do a sweep of the house. Hopefully we can corner it over to you." And he motioned for Tails do follow.

A few minutes later, the house began to feel heavy and deep. The blue restrained one tapped his foot impatiently to try and relieve some of the tension. Also feeling the tension, Espio spoke.

"My energy may provoke the demon to possess me. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to restrain only you." Espio said with rare amusement in his tone. But he felt a horrible mass of energy pass straight by him; he struggled to catch his breath. When he looked down at his blue companion, his head was slightly down and he stared at the carpet in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barbaric hisses were heard in the main room. Espio struggled to keep Sonic down and from breaking the chair too soon. The fur on his back was bristled. Upon re-entering the room Tails was stricken with fear. He wanted to ask what had happened to Sonic, but he already knew. He had been possessed; this was the beginning of the battle. The young fox aided Espio in his struggles to confine the possessed hedgehog to his chair; Gaining growls and extrinsic hisses. Knuckles never let his gaze leave Sonic, who was thrashing himself and throwing snakelike hisses at his captors. He lifted a small book and cleared his throat.

"All who are present repeat after me please." Tails and Espio turned their attention to the exorcist. And then it began.

The red one began reading entries from the small book in his hand. Upon hearing this Sonic (or rather the possessed body of Sonic) began hissing louder and snarling. He screamed at the top of his lungs with every entry and word that projected out of Knuckle's mouth. The demon inside him was forcing him to fight against the restraints with brute force, more than the others knew Sonic had. The exorcist held out a chaos emerald close to Sonic, who threw his head to the side and screamed in pain. Sweat was running down the possessed one's face. Everyone there could tell that the demon was in pain as the exorcism went on. Sonic screamed again while thrashing left and right into the chair, jarred with pain.

"Stop praying stop praying! It's not gonna help you!" He yelled at Knuckles. But he continued with readings from his small booklet.

After a long battle of wills, the demon seemed to surrender. Sonic moaned and slumped to the side of the chair. He was out of breath, and exhausted with purple rings under his eyes. Tails sighed, it was over. Finally they could have their lives back. He smiled at Knuckles, but the echidna hadn't finished yet. Instead, the red one was positioned for another battle. Standing by for another round. Knuckles made a move towards the weakened hedgehog, and put a Chaos Emerald up to his forehead. The possessed arched his back and let out a shriek of pain. But he was quiet after that, wilted from the constant fighting. A quiet snarl emanated from Sonic, and he grew a wicked grin on his face. Much like the one in Tails' dream. He grimaced up at the echidna in front of him.

"You don't have the power to win!" The possessed then made a move to lunge at Knuckles, but was yanked back by his two captors Espio and Tails. Not over yet.

_Inside his head, it was dark. Completely dark. To his right was the deep abyss that carried on for who knows how long. To his left was that demonic boy. The little boy gone rabid and was causing him and his best friend so much trouble was staring at him with those horrible glowing eyes. He was face to face with a demon. Sonic felt weak then, he felt like he was losing a battle. He was about to lose himself. The demon in front of him was growing bigger than him, until he was looking straight up at it. _

The exorcism continued for almost an hour after that. Filled with wails, shrieks, hisses, snarls and screams and all other ferocious noises that none of them thought would come from the hedgehog. But he was possessed after all; it wasn't Sonic at all that they were holding back, only his body. It hurt both the young fox and his red friend alike to see him wail in pain though. Even if it wasn't the real Sonic they were holding down; it still put a real burden on their hearts to be causing him this much physical pain. The echidna made another move to put a Chaos Emerald up to the possessed's forehead. One last wail of pain rang in the ears of all of them. Sonic then fell limp.

It was felt instantaneously. The feeling of eyes bearing down was gone; they weren't being watched anymore. The hedgehog's legs buckled and his friends helped him back into the chair. He was extremely fatigued and looked as though he had been in a fist fight with someone for hours. But he opened his eyes and had that same beautiful glow to them. Tails dove into his arms in a tight hug.

"It's over." Knuckles sighed. He put a gloved hand on the head of the battered blue hedgehog and ruffled the fur there. Sonic acknowledged him with a dopey smile.

"And we can't thank you enough." The blue one answered back. Espio worked to untie Sonic's restraints, and with each freeing of a limb he stretched it. But once the chameleon finished, he simply acknowledged everybody with the salute of his index and middle finger to his horn, and left without a word. After the awkward silence of wondering where Espio was going, Sonic snickered.

"Another win for team Heroes!" He raised a fist into the air.

"And what have we learned from this?" Tails scolded Sonic with his hands on his hips.

"Don't go into abandoned houses." The blue one rolled his eyes. There was an uproar of laughter from the three though. Even though the incorporeal being proved a worthy opponent for the team, they overcame the hardships and pulled through. It just comes to show that truly _nothing _can bring down the Heroes. They could finally live in peace again, for now…

The End

**Author's Note: Well that's the (terrible) end of this story! I now realize that there really wasn't as much Tails Doll as I'd hoped, but I like the story as a whole. I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy it as much as I did.**

**Disclaimer: If you are of a certain religion that is against exorcisms or if you are offended by this I am deeply sorry. But I told you not to read it if you are offended by such acts! If you like, please review, if you hate, don't review and simply go on your merry way. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
